Change of Plans
by Luna-Discord
Summary: Sometimes, when life gives you lemons, you need to make apple juice instead. And Gilbert Beilschmidt has always been good at changing the order of things. One-shot, AU


Okay, here we go! Please enjoy my story… I think it's a story. I've always counted drabbles as 100-200 words, and this is over 600… Hmm. What do you think? Anyways' some quick info to keep in mind as you read:

Gil-Prussia/ Gilbert Beilschmidt

Lizzy- Hungary/ Elizaveta Hedevary

Toni- Spain/ Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

This is a Human AU by the way, I'm thinking they live around Seattle, or at least in Oregon.

"Oi, where were you?"

Gil blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Yesterday? When you were supposed to pick me up?" Lizzy huffed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh. Well you know, places to see, things to do. Awesome can't wait for others, you know," Gil said, smirking back at her. It was typical of Gil- trying to anger as many people as possible in as little time as he could manage.

"Like what, stupid? You've been planning to go to the flash mob for ages," she complained. "We completely missed it! It'll take forever to find another one just like that. Geez, Gil! You are so irresponsible sometimes."

"Quit yo' nagging, woman. I have my reasons."

"Oh yeah? Like what. Impress me."

Lizzy immediately regretted asking. Gil had that look in his eye- the one that told you something big was coming, and no one would be spared in the crossfire. His younger brother had learned to recognize it at a young age, and would flee to the safety of his room. "Get this."

… Gil looked at her expectantly. Lizzy sighed and rolled her eyes, asking "Pray tell, Gil."

"So, I picked up everyone else yesterday, and as we were driving Toni randomly needed tomatoes. And as we were walking through Super-Pig ("Gil, for the last time, it's called 'Piggly Wiggly'"), and as we were buying the tomatoes it hit me!

"Dancing an Irish Jig in snowsuits isn't original enough anymore. Lizzy, don't you see," he cried, waving his arms as if he was showcasing a famous painting," If we do a flash mob, we have to go big or go home! Do something so outrageous, so epic, that people will be talking about it everywhere!"

_Oh no. Oh no no no no no NO._ Lizzy tried to push down her rising panic. It didn't work. _What if he plans something that gets us arrested? Or will make no one ever talk to us again because we're 'those crazy kids that did that one thing' and we never get jobs!_

"Gil, are you sure this is a good idea? I'm sure we could find something better if we just looked around… We could just call the guy who invited us in the first place." A weak smile.

"Nah. He thought this was the coolest thing ever, he won't know anything good," Gil explained." Besides haven't you heard? If you want anything done well, you have to do it yourself!"

Lizzy let out an exasperated sigh. "Gil, even if we could come up with something on our own, we would be recognized around here. Do you want that? Because I don't, and I'm fairly positive neither do the others."

"Don't worry about that, I've already got it all planned out. We hold it in… Wait, for it… Wait some more… Are you rea-"

"GIL!" Lizzy screamed.

"Fine. We go to Vancouver!"

_What?_

Gil smirked victoriously. "Don't you see? It's perfect! We get a vacation, and a flash mob! It's perfect! And it's Canada, we'll be fine."

"And just what," Lizzy asked," Would we be doing there? You probably don't even have anything planned, stupid."

"Yes I do, shut up, Liz. You don't even know what I've got planned. I think," here he paused," That we should… Have a water balloon fight in the middle of traffic."

"In Canada?"

"In Canada."

Lizzy attempted to resist the urge to hit her head with her hand. Her eye twitched, "And what does everyone else think about this?"

"They loved it!"

At this Lizzy began to contemplate if she could kill herself with the pillow pet next to her. The unicorn looked so inviting..

Gil shook her shoulders, "Aren't you excited! It'll be so great! No one will ever doubt my awesomeness again."

_Glare._

_Thank you so much for reading! I definitely do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers, nor will I ever be that lucky. I don't own the original prompt either. It was given to me for a creative writing assignment:

A dialogue between two friends. One didn't answer their cell phone or pick the other up. No scenes, just dialogue, including thoughts. Two pages (I did three.) Use it if you want, my friends and I had fun with it, maybe you will too~

So what do you guys think? How did I do? Oh, geez, I'm so nervous O.O


End file.
